


Sharon's Body

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Jennifer's body au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Her heart drops into her stomach when Sharon's hand comes up and tilts her chin up. She's grinning at her, eyes curious and entertained."Yeah. You do. You're still a virgin, Lasky. You drink tropical punch at the few parties you go to. You're the definition of 'needs to loosen up'."Alaska's blushing now. Sharon's hand is holding her chin up as she stares into her eyes. Her lips part a little, plump and soft and fleshy.OR: the Jennifer's Body AU that we all need in our lives





	Sharon's Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got the biggest fucking rush of inspiration watching Jennifer's Body for the nine millionth time! Idk if it will make sense if you haven't seen the movie but Sharon's possessed and seduces her bff Alaska :) I am actually quite proud of this it's probably one of my favourite things I've ever written tbh! thank u for reading!

Alaska's lounging on her bed, glasses perched on her nose, listening to slow rock on her radio. She's reading a Stephen King book and it's actually quite good, but she finds herself reading the same line over and over again as her mind wanders. There's a photo on her dresser that Alaska's eyes keep somehow finding their way back to. Her and Sharon on their first day of freshman year, smiling, hand in hand. She tries to distract herself, tries to go back to reading her book, but she can't help but think of that day. 

Alaska had known things would change, of course she had. Sharon was beautiful; pale, lithe, confident with teasing blue eyes and wide hips. Her breasts had come in in sixth grade, whereas Alaska was still waiting to outgrow a B cup. She'd toss her dark chocolate brown curls, bat her thick eyelashes and she got whatever she wanted. However, Sharon had never left her side, despite the beckoning popular clique who looked at Alaska, with her stringy blonde hair and clumsy bow legs, like she was a stain on their Louis Vuitton blouses. 

Alaska sighs, closes her book. She gets up, her pink socks sliding a little on the polished wood floor, and picks up the framed portrait. Sharon's eyes watch her from beneath the glass. She'd worn dark wine coloured lipstick and gloss as well as a black crop top that showed off her perfectly stoned stomach. 'To make a splash' she'd excitedly said that morning as she finished plumping up her hair. And that she did. Sharon had automatically won everyone's attention. And sealed Alaska forever into the position of 'Alaska? Who's that? Oh, Sharon's friend?'.

Sharon had looked so... alive. So bursting with youth and energy and humour. Nothing like the chapped lips, eye bags and trembling fingers of today. Alaska rests a finger on the portrait. It almost looks like a different person, she thinks to herself. 

Alaska has convinced herself that that night was a dream. The black tar on her kitchen floor that she'd vomited up violently, the darkness in her eyes, the way she'd slammed Alaska against the wall with the force of a bodybuilder. 'Are you scared?' She'd asked. Her smooth hands sliding up her jaw, lips just grazing her cheek and she'd laughed, husky and beautiful and fucking terrifying. Alaska's hands are shaking as she puts the picture down.  
"Boo."

Alaska flinches, spins around quickly to be met with Sharon standing about a metre away from her. Alaska presses a hand over her heart, trying to slow her breathing.  
"Je-jesus christ! Sharon? What the fuck!" Alaska cries, leaning against her dresser. Sharon smirks at her, tongue flicking out at her top row of teeth a little bit. 

"Scared?" Sharon asks playfully. Alaska remembers the way she'd said it in her... dream. Almost identical. Sharon wanders to the radio on her desk, turns it off. It's quiet.  
"How the fuck did you get in?" Alaska asks, running her hands through her hair. Sharon shrugs, collapses down onto the bed. 

"Does it matter? Hey, how good do I look? A lot better than yesterday, right?" Sharon grins, sitting up and gesturing to her face. 

Alaska is actually amazed. Sharon is glowing. Her skin is perfect, hair full and wavy down her shoulders, not a single flaw on her face.  
"How'd you do it?" Alaska asks, folding her arms. "Miracle cream? Botox? Good dick?"  
Sharon laughs, tossing her head back. Alaska admires the way her eyes light up- she'd almost forgotten it. 

"Close. Very close. You know that Russian exchange student?" Sharon says, cocking her head to the side a little. Alaska nods.  
"Yeka... Kateri..." Alaska mumbles, trying to remember her name, but Sharon stops her with a wave of her hand.  
"Just call her Katya." 

"What about her?" Alaska asks, taking a seat on the bed and crossing her legs. Sharon leans in, resting her hands on Alaska's knees. Her fingertips are right on the smooth skin of Alaska's thighs and her breath hitches.  
"Red lipstick prints are a bitch to get off of white sheets." Sharon whispers, a grin on her face. 

"You didn't!" Alaska gasps. "Does she even speak English? Sharon!"  
Sharon cackles, squeezing Alaska's knees and pulling away.  
"I mean... kind of. She's hot though! Don't tell me you didn't look at that ass in her weird fucking printed skirts and think," Sharon rests her chin on her fist, looking up to the ceiling in mock thought. "I'd love to tap that." 

"I can't say that I have." Alaska flushes. Sharon's fucked girls before, while smashed at parties, to get revenge on ex-boyfriends, but never just to do it. It catches her by surprise a little. Sharon seems to realise- she can read Alaska like a book. 

"Really? You never... I don't know. Watched her walk down the hall, those long legs. Russian chicks are hot, it's a fundamental fact of life, Alaska." 

Sharon's picking lint off of her pencil skirt casually as if she's not making Alaska feel like she's about to pass out.  
"I don't know..." Alaska mumbles, sliding her glasses up a little. "I guess she's pretty."  
"You guess?" Sharon asks, amused. "I guess Megan Fox is pretty! I guess you need to loosen up." 

Sharon's hand is resting on the mattress, right next to Alaska's thigh. She has the sudden urge to grab it, press it on the curve of her ass. But she restrains herself.  
Alaska pushes her glasses up again, looking down.  
"I don't need to loosen up." Alaska mumbles. 

Her heart drops into her stomach when Sharon's hand comes up and tilts her chin up. She's grinning at her, eyes curious and entertained.  
"Yeah. You do. You're still a virgin, Lasky. You drink tropical punch at the few parties you go to. You're the definition of 'needs to loosen up'." 

Alaska's blushing now. Sharon's hand is holding her chin up as she stares into her eyes. Her lips part a little, plump and soft and fleshy.  
"I don't... I mean... that's not really-"  
Sharon's other hand comes up and slides Alaska's glasses down her nose, hooking her finger under the lenses and dropping them on the bed. Alaska's heart is beating so fast. 

"You're pretty, Lasky. You've got a nice bone structure. Big eyes. Perfect little lips. If you just, like..."  
Sharon's hands comb through Alaska's hair, sort out her parting. Her hands drop down, tug the neck of Alaska's t-shirt to the side a little, exposing her collarbone and her white bra strap.  
"See? Pretty." She says, satisfied. 

Alaska's breath is catching in her throat. There was no way she was imagining the way Sharon was looking at her, the way her hands linger on her skin.  
"You think?" Alaska asks, almost whispering. Sharon smiles again. She tucks a lock of Alaska's hair behind her ear.  
"I do. Always have." 

Sharon leans in, eyes flicking from Alaska's eyes to her lips. Alaska blinks silently, overwhelmed until Sharon's lips are on hers. It's her first kiss. Sharon is slow, teasing, almost romantic. Alaska has dreamed of this, thought about it since they were little kids. Her heart is in her throat. Sharon's hand slides across Alaska's jaw, holding her head steady. The blonde is stunned, unable to even kiss back until Sharon tugs at her hair a little. 

Sharon hums against Alaska's lips, pushing her shoulders down so that she's laying on her back, Sharon kneeling over her. Sharon pulls away, smirking a little.  
"You wanna know what I did with Katya?" Sharon asks, straightening up and brushing a stray hair off of Alaska's forehead. Alaska can't breathe, can't speak. Sharon continues anyway. 

"I pinned her down, just like this. Let her whimper and beg for a while. She was so desperate." 

Sharon leans down again so she's trailing kisses across Alaska's jaw, whispering in her ear.  
"She was so fun to play with. I bet you will be, too. She was loud. I had to gag her. Squealing and kicking."  
Alaska moans as Sharon makes her way down to Alaska's exposed collarbone, pulls off Alaska's t-shirt so she's in her bra.  
"Hm. She liked it when I grazed my teeth against her neck. At least I think she did. Like this." 

Sharon does it, her teeth tracing the vein in Alaska's throat.  
"Sh... Sharon." Alaska's whimpering, her hand in Sharon's hair. It feels so good, better than anything she's ever experienced.

Alaska's panties are soaked by the time her tongue flicks out to lick her neck. Sharon's hand travels down Alaska's body, between her breasts, down her torso, to slip into her panties.  
"Oh, you're so wet. You taste sweeter than Katya did. Alaska, baby, you were always such a sweet little thing." Sharon mumbles against the crook of her neck. 

Sharon's fingertip rubs against her clit and Alaska bucks her hips into the touch. Alaska feels like she's having an out of body experience as Sharon pushes a finger inside, slowly pumping it in and out until Alaska's falling apart beneath her.  
"You want to know a secret?" Sharon whispers. Alaska can't respond, mouth dropped open in pleasure as she grips the sheets. 

"It wasn't red lipstick I had to clean off my sheets, Lasky. You wonder why she didn't show up to school today?" 

Alaska can't even process what she's saying, not really. The orgasm building in the pit of her stomach would be enough to distract her from anything, but she still looks up at her.  
"Hm?" Sharon pushes her thumb into Alaska's mouth, letting the blonde suck on it like a pacifier to stay quiet. "You wonder why I chose the girl who no one knows, who doesn't speak English? She was pretty, sure. But her blood tasted like honey." 

Alaska's coming, moaning around the finger in her mouth as her thighs clench around Sharon's hand. Sharon grins at her, pulls her hand out of Alaska's panties. 

Alaska just lays there, for a good few minutes, staring up at the ceiling and catching her breath before she remembers what Sharon had said and stops.  
"What did you mean... her- her... blood-" Alaska begins, but Sharon sushes her. Sharon picks Alaska's glasses up off the bed and puts them back on for her before kissing her cheek and standing up. 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow?" 

Alaska is dumbfounded as Sharon slinks over to the door, her hips swaying.  
"Oh, and Alaska?"  
She looks up and meets her eyes.  
"Did you ever get that black shit off of the kitchen tiles? It could stain if you're not careful." 

Alaska's jaw drops as she freezes in place. Sharon winks at her and slips through the door, leaving Alaska in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos it makes my cold, dead heart beat a little faster :)


End file.
